


Heart-Shaped Bubbles

by hyperfixated_on_u



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :), Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Queer Character, Trans Female Character, haha funny tag, i got distracted with this, maybe? you'll have to find out!!, probably, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixated_on_u/pseuds/hyperfixated_on_u
Summary: Love is hard. Loving yourself is harder.Ami finds out who she is with the help of Usagi.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Heart-Shaped Bubbles

Mizuno Ami was never one for love, it made her nervous, so when finding out she was developing a crush on her best friend, she was very out-of-whack. 

She and Usagi were walking home together, both silent. Ami didn’t want to talk about the fight they had had the night prior, the other girl decided differently.

“Hey, what’s going on? Your bubble-spray was kinda weak, it was more like a bubble-shpritz, not to be rude, oh god am I being rude?” 

“No, Usagi, you’re fine, I’m fine,” Ami realized Usagi was the perfect person to talk to this about, she was always going after someone, this had to be her area of expertise, “Actually, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t give the best advice, but shoot.”

“Well, um, I have this friend, and she really likes this girl, she’s never experienced love before, let alone love for a girl, what should, uh, what should she do?” Ami had hoped Usagi was dumb enough to fall for this.

“Oh! Your friend?”

Ah hell.

“I wouldn’t want your friend to not have any knowledge on how to go after a girl, maybe I should just tell her myself.”

“Okay, thank you, Usagi.”

The smaller girl looked up at the other with an expression that could only read “Really? I may be failing math, but I’m not that gullible.”

“So, who is it!?” One could see the animated sparkles in Usagi’s eyes, she was practically bursting.

Ami hesitated, “Uh, yeah, no. Not telling.”

“Why! Is it me? Is that why?” 

“Definitely not.”

“Well, do I at least know her? C’mon, you have to give me something! Please!” Usagi gave her best puppy-eyes, “I won’t eat any of your food for the next month, I swear!”

That was a tempting promise. Ami thought about it, she knew if she didn’t tell Usagi, she would pester her for the rest of eternity, on the other hand, how well could Usagi keep a secret? She had been doing well as far as keeping Sailor Moon a secret. After thinking it over, Ami thought “screw it” and spilled.

“Makoto.” One word sent the blonde off the rails.

“Really! I had no idea! I should plan the wedding! Would she be up for wearing a dress? Ah, she’d look so pretty. I think-

“Usagi.”

“Oh. Too much?”

“Quite. I’m not even out yet, so you can’t tell anybody!” She was serious. Ami understood that Usagi was a very open person, she didn’t care if people knew her sexuality or her gender identity, she didn’t care if people knew she was trans or bi, that was Usagi, out of the closet since birth. Not Ami. Ami was reserved and quiet, she’d never thought about her sexuality or anything! But the realization was scary, she didn’t know if her parents would accept her, she didn’t want to take those chances. Sure, quite a few of her friends were out, so they’d be accepting, but not everyone is. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll support you as much as I can. Quick q, though, what do you identify as?”

That was actually a good question. What did she identify as? 

“I don’t know, queer? I guess? Maybe a lesbian? I’ve never had any particular interest in guys, I don’t know. Should I know?” Ami started to panic, how could she like someone if she didn’t even know who she was? 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, queer is a great label to start with. In fact, tell you what! Come over today and we can explore titles! And your crush on Makoto.”

She felt relieved, she took a deep breath “Thank you, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should I continue? Any feedback? Let me know!


End file.
